Life of Viridi
by Derp-AwesomeSauce
Summary: Wittness the life of Viridi
1. The Dream

**Warning: This Story has some sexual themes and blood and curses**

_"What,what happened." Viridi said in confusion._

_She was wearing her pajamas. Black tights and an orange shirt. The earth was in flames and was in destruction. Pit, Phosphora, Arlon and Dark Pit had fallen. Also Palutena had fallen too._

_"Pit, Dark Pit, who did this to you." The little goddess had said while crying. Blood was everywhere and some broken bones to. She heard two familiar laughters. "Thanatos, Hades why the hell would you do something like this. You ruined my world. Calm down Rosebud you can create a new one. Your-your a monster." Viridi stepped back every time Hades moved closer. Viridi kept moving back until she bumped into a stomach with something hard with it." Thanatos how could you." Viridi said while tears going down her eyes." Why we did this, because we can. How come you killed everyone else but me. Because we would of been lonely. What." Thanatos grabbed on to Viridi's arm and Hades moved up closer. "Get away from me and don't touch me you monsters. I'm not going down without a fight. Fight no Viridi, why would fight someone we love." Thanatos said with a smirk on his face." Wait it can't be. Impossible. How can the God of Death and God of the Underwood love the Goddess of Nature. I RATHER DIE THEN BE WITH YOU TWO." The Goddess of Nature said in frustration. _

_What Viridi didn't know was that she was dreaming. Dark Pit was walking past Viridi's room and heard her say " Thanatos, Hades please don't do that I'm begging you, I will do whatever you want I promise. Hmm, looks like Viridi is having a nightmare. Better wake her up."_

_Back in Viridi's dream._

_Hades took his sharp claw and ripped Viridi's shirt through the middle. Viridi then blushed to see her small, tiny breasts exposed. "Umm, so Hades, Thanatos what about we do something else and we can go out ways. Nope, not a chance Viridi, you called us both monsters. This is your punishment. Look I'm sorry, I was just confused."_

_Both Hades and Thanatos took there index and thumbs and rubbed it on her nipples._

_"Can you guys stop now, your hurting me." Viridi said in a soft delicate voice. Thanatos and Hades than pushed Viridi to the ground and started sucking them. "You-you pervs, stop licking me. Stop licking me." Dark Pit said while blushing. Dark Pit ran up too Viridi and started shaking her." Viridi, Viridi, Viridi wake up. Your having a nightmare. VIRIDI WAKE UP YOUR HAVING A NIGHTMARE." Dark Pit shouted. UGH, what happened. It was all a dream. Yes, yes it was. What were you dreaming about anyways. You'll laugh at me and I don't feel like talking about it." Viridi than blushed of even thinking about it." Thanatos and Hades raped me and the world was destroyed. Ummm, let's go get breakfast. I remember Arlon saying that he was making bacon, eggs and cheese with blueberry waffles. Ok." Viridi and Dark Pit went down to breakfast._

**Ummm, this was an awkward Chapter. Chapter 2 coming soon or later or tomorrow**


	2. The Punishment

Viridi and Dark Pit went to the kitchen. They saw Phosphora setting up the table. "Good morning, Viridi, Arlon left early for some important business. Ok. Good morning Darky. Don't call me that. Awww, its cute when blush. Sh-shutup." Everyone sat down and started to eat. Viridi just remember that Palutena needs to tell her something. "Sorry guys I have to go to Palutena. Save my food." OK, both of them said. Viridi warped to Skyworld. When she got there she saw other gods and goddesses and she saw Palutena with a sad face. Viridi felt lonely because none of the other gods and goddesses like her. They didn't even want to go near her. They always to her she was a sorry excuse for a god. "Can I leave, I don't feel comfortable here." Viridi said in a quiet and nervous voice. "I'm sorry Viridi its time for your punishment." Poseidon said. "But why. You made the humans suffered and almost extinct them. But, but nothing young lady you will be punished for your misdeeds. You suffer the pain. Your mother would be disappointed in you. There's a reason your mother made you. It was take care of earth and all other living things in the universe. What right do you have to ruin your mother's creation? Your punishment would start today, meet me in the underworld. But, no, why." The little goddess broke into tears and other gods started laughing except for Palutena. The other gods then left. Palutena walked up to Viridi and gave her a hug. "I feel bad for you Viridi. I hope your punishment isn't that harsh. Why do you always comfort me Palutena? I bet you want to laugh at me too. I bet you think I'm a sorry accuse for god." Palutena took her staff and tapped onto Viridi's head. "Viridi, I'm the Goddess of Light. I will never laugh at things like this. Also I made a promise to your mother to treat you as a daughter. A daughter. Now let's go to the Underworld Ok. Ok" Viridi said with a smile on her face. When she got there Viridi saw Poseidon with chains I his hand and Hades with a smile on his face. "Boy oh, boy, you will be crying after this punishment. This punishment is the worst of them all. Go into the dungeon Viridi." Viridi walked into the dungeon slowly. Poseidon took the chains and connected it onto the wall then on Viridi's arm, neck and legs. He then locked the dungeon and then started to leave. "Lord Poseidon, can we go with a different punishment. By the way she is still learning. Sorry Palutena I gave her many chances, now she needs to be punished for her mistakes. Lo-lord Poseidon, I'm very sorry for my mistakes. Don't buy it. Bye, bye little Rosebud. By Viridi, I hope your punishment isn't that bad." The gods left leaving Viridi in dungeon. Electrical whips came out of the ground and started whipping the young goddess. Tears pouring down her face, her skin and clothes bleeding and ripping and the screams of horrible pain. Palutena can hear her screams and cries of Viridi


	3. Confusion

Viridi was was punished badly. Poseidon came down and gave Viridi a ball. "You can use it to go home. Ok." Viridi then teleported. When she teleported she was in front of door of her temple. She knocked at the door. An angel with Dark wings opened and was very shocked. "Viridi what happened, who did this. Don't worry Pittoo it... was... just a...punishment." Viridi said while falling into Dark Pit's arm. I need to treat your wounds." The dark angel took the little goddess to her room and started treating her wounds with bandages and lotion. He noticed now that Viridi is hair is much shorter. "What does she mean as punishment." He thinked. Viridi's army saw and got made. "Hey you guys come down. She going to be ok." He said in a quiet voice. Dark Pit never been in Viridi's room before. Her room was quiet more girlie than he thought. There was roses on the wall vines on the sealing and the floor felt like a cloud. He laid Viridi on the bed and started to treat her.

He noticed scars are everywhere and he had to take off the remaining clothes on her. After he took the clothes off he started to blush because he saw Viridi's scared naked body. He then took the bandages and covered her scars. He took the lotion and rubbed it over Viridi's body. Another thing he noticed is that there's a big, deep scar in the middle of her chest. When Dark Pit touched the scar and saw tears falling down the young girl's eyes. "Crap." He said to himself. He covered Viridi with the sheet and laid nexted to her.

9 hours later

"What happened, what is this big,-dark Pit." She said embarrassingly." Hmmmm, i guess treated me." Viridi got up and started putting on her clothes.

2 mins later

Dark Pit worked up seeing Viridi with a green poka dot bra and underwear on." DONT LOOK YOU PERVERTED ANGEL. Viridi said loudly while blushing." Ow. Who the shell you think your calling a perverted angel. There's nothing to see. You have no curves and your flat chested. What is there to see. I rather peep in Phosphora's room. Oh ok I dare you to peep. Fine." Dark Pit left the room. "Finally. Now I can go see Palutena again." Viridi putted on a green dress and warped to skyworld. "Yay right I'm peeking on her room, I don't want to get electrified." Dark Pit said with a smile and laugh." Oh that's right, forgot to ask her something about the punishment." Dark Pit then flew all the way to Skyworld. When he got there he saw Viridi walking. "Hey Viridi, I forgot to ask you." Dark Pit said while grabbing Viridi's arm. " Let go of me and what are you doing here. What punishment. Oh, that. I don't feel like talking about it AND YOUR HURTING ME. HEY, VIRIDI, PITTOO. LONG TIME NO SEEN." It was that angel Pit with those blue eyes and brunette hair. When he saw Viridi he was wondering what happened her. " Ummm, Viridi what happened to your body. Yah Viridi what happened. ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." The lil god said loudly. The goddess of light came walking in tiredly." Hugh, what's the loud noise. Viridi your okay." Palutena ran up to Viridi and gave her a hug. "Oh, I missed you so much." The green haired goddess said while crying. "I'm missed you too, Palutena. No, Lady Palutena. Hey Palutena. Yes Dark Pit. Why does Viridi have scares all over her body, she wont tell us why. Its that Viridi was punished for her misdeeds. Whoa, back up, that's what a gods punishment is. Yes." Viridi broke into tears. " That punishment was horrible. They chained me up and whipped me electric wires." Viridi said while hugging Palutena. " Viridi can I ask you a question." Pit said nervously 

"What is it. Ok, I LOVE YOU VIRIDI AND I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND." Pit said loudly while blushing. Viridi began to blush to. "Ummmmmmmmmmm, I have to go.


	4. Confession

" Viridi wait. Just here Pit out." Palutena said. Viridi looked at Pit with a confused look on her face. " Ever since I met you I always thought you was cute, beautiful and funny. Even though you are mad at me most of the time I loved you. If you say you don't love me I wouldn't give a crap because I will always hold a special spot for you. Do you really love me Pit. Yes, I really love you. With all my heart. How can I say this Viridi said confusedly. " Viridi please don't say anything that will ruin Pits life. The thing is that I don't really believe in love. Once you loved somebody your heart will be broken repeatedly. But I wont ever do that. How do you know. UMMM, I."

Viridi then looked at Pit with a sad look on her face. " Just give Pit a chance Viridi. I will invite you both to my get together tomorrow. All the gods will be there too and... NO I CANT GO. Why not. ALL THE GODS HATE ME AND THEY THINK IM A SORRY EXCUSE. THEY WILL TALK ABOUT ME AND HURT ME. THEY WILL SEND THERE SERVANTS TO HURT ME EVEN IF IM IN THE WORST CONDITIONS. AND WITH THESE INJURIES AND BANDAGES I HAVE ON NOW, THEY WILL SAY MEAN THINGS ABOUT ME AND HOW MY MOTHER NEVER WANTED ME AS A CHILD AND HOW SHE HATED ME AND THEY BLAME THE DEATH OF MY MOTHER ON ME EVEN THOUGH THEY DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. So just ignore them. Dark Pit said. " Ill come to the get together with you and be your commander. Now you wont feel lonely and Pit will give you company too. Right Pit. Sure thing and we can share things about each other.

Viridi looked at Pit, Dark Pit and Palutena with a smile on her. " Now there's the Viridi I know." Palutena said. "Ok Viridi see you tomorrow at 2:00 pm ok. Ok. also Let me teleport both of you home." Palutena teleported Viridi and Dark Pit home. " Oh thank you Palutena." Pit said excitedly while hugging Palutena."Your welcome Pit."

When Viridi and Dark Pit got home they both ended up in Dark Pit's room. "I guess I have to go to my room now. Wait you can sleep with me. Really I can. Sure, I don't want you to stress your body out. Ok." Viridi then snuggled under the covers with Dark Pit. There was another reason why he does all of this for the young goddess. It's because the he had a crush on Viridi to.


	5. The Erupting Chaos

When Dark Pit and Viridi got home they were in Dark Pit's were fast asleep. Viridi was sitting on Dark Pit's lap.

9 hours later

Viridi woke up with a smirk on her face. Dark Pit opened his eyes up looking at Viridi's face. "What is it now." The dark angel asked tiredly. "I know your secret. What secret." Dark Pit blushed while trying to not look at the young goddesses face. "Your part of Pit so you should share some similar things with him. He likes me so you like me to. That's why your always willing to protect me. How did you... whatever. You should go to your room now. Ok." In a small quiet voice Viridi said this "Umm, Dark Pit do you know how it feel to be a outcast and know one ever likes you but this one person. Yes I do, no matter what people said about me Pit always stayed with me and always supported me. Palutena is doing same with you. Thanks. No problem. Don't forget about the party."

Viridi stand up and felt pain. "Oww. Are you okay. Yeah, I'm just still not fully healed." Viridi then walked to her roommate. Dark Pit started to find what he was wearing. He took out a black suit with a purple and black shoes. After he putted his clothes on he was thirsty, so he went into the kitchen to get some Pepsi. While drinking, he saw Cragalanche playing with the Nutskis.

Meanwhile in Viridi's room

Viridi was also looking for something to wear to. She then found the perfect dress. It was the last thing her mother ever made her. The dress was red with pink flowers and vines. She putted the dress on and changed the flower for her ponytail into a pink one. She wore the same sandals and still had bandages on. She walked onto the kitchen seeing Dark Pit standing there. "Are you ready. Yeah ViVi. ViVi? Yah, like the nickname. Don't call me that. Now you know how it feels. Shut up and lets get going." Viridi said in annoyance. They then teleported to Palutena's temple. When they got there the gods and goddesses saw Viridi they started to mummer to each other asking why is she here. "Hey Viridi. Hey Pittoo." They both looked at Pit running towards them and Dark Pit was trying to ignore the name." How are you guys doing. Good." Dark Pit said good and Viridi eyes was caught on something else. "UMMM, earth to Viridi. What sorry. What did you say . I asked how are you guys doing. I'm good. Well how are your scars. They still hurt." Viridi said nervously.

Some goddesses walked up to Pit and Dark Pit. " Hey cute angels let me warn you about something. The more you spend time with her, the more you will get hurt. Umm, ok." Both angels said confusedly. The goddesses walked away and Viridi just ignored them." UMMM, Dark Pit would you like to help out with the food. Umm, OK. We will be back ViVi." Dark Pit said while walking off to the kitchen with Pit. " ViVi? Yah its a nickname I gave her. ViVi is a cute nickname." Medusa walked up to Viridi. " Oh, hi Medusa. Hello little one. Let me tell you something."

Medusa had a plan to release Viridi's darkness and make her be Medusa's puppet in ruling." Do you remember what happened to your mother. My mother...

**FLASHBACK**

"Happy Birthday sweetie. Thanks mommy I love you. I love you to." They both hugged. "Happy birthday Rosebud. Hades what are you doing hear. Just for me to witness some misery and tears." Hades took one of his hand and holed Viridi's mom." MOMMY. No Viridi, don't come closer. AAAAAAHHHHHHH. Mommy." Viridi's eyes tearing up while seeing her mother getting crushed and blood pouring." Don't cry Viridi. Yeah don't cry Rosebud. No, let her go. Please I'm begging you let my mother go." Hades started to laugh. "Seeing you cry is bringing me happiness. Its time for the finish her off. NOOO STOP." Viridi yelled. Viridi's mom bones was popping out and can see bloods every where and some organs." Viridi... make sure...you watch the world...and never ...let your emotions...control...of you. MOMMY, MOMMY. WHY WONT YOU WAKE UP. Your so cute Rosebud. Your mother is dead. Now its time to tell the other gods on what you did to your mother..

**FLASH BACK OVER**

Remember that and how it was on your birthday. My birthday. And remember how much she cared about you." Tears started to go down her face and she started to get angry. Wind started to go around Viridi and lightning started to come down. " Yes Viridi , use your anger. What is happening." Palutena said. " Viridi. Medusa what did you do. Oh nothing. Viridi calm down. NO, I WOULD NOT. NOBODY WOULD TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE." Viridi yelled in anger and frustration. She started to shoot down lightning, fire and water. All the gods was confused on why she is doing this. Dark Pit and Pit ran out of the kitchen wondering what is happening. "Lady Palutena what is happening to Viridi. Her emotions took control of her. What should we do now." Dark Pit asked worriedly. The staff. WHAT. You have to take the staff away from her. I will give you both the power of flight. NOW GO.


	6. Forgiveness and Choice

"Ready Pit. Yup." The two angels flew up to Viridi while trying to avoid lightning, fire and water. They never saw Viridi like this." Viridi please snap out of it." Pit begged. "No Pit I won't, you guys have been telling me what to do all my life. I've listened and tried to be nice to you, but what do you do. You make fun of me and treat me like shit." Viridi said in anger and rage. "Viridi you know for a fact that we never ever did that to." Dark Pit yelled. "Don't play dumb. Remember the first time you guys met me. You thought I was a cute, innocent, little goddess. But when you found out my purpose of killing humans, all of a sudden your my enemy. Even though your true objective was to stop the Underworld Army and Hades.

"What happen cat got your tongue. Viridi please, we care about you." Palutena said. "CARE, LOVE, SHARE. What petty emotions. What's the point of having emotions like that if they will just be broken over and over again. Like yours." Pit said calmly and softly. "What. Your feelings was broken so many times by people that you lost faith. LOST FAITH."

Dark Pit figured out Pit's plan. He was going to argue with Viridi for Dark Pit to take Viridi's staff away from her.

"I can tell through your eyes. Your feeled with so many emotions that you take it out on those poor humans and the gods. SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP. YOUR WRONG." Viridi said while she tries to ignore what Pit was saying. Aha, got it. Dark Pit said while snatching the wand out of her hand. "My wand. Give that back to me Pittoo. My name is Dark Pit." He said with a tick mark on his face." Please give it back to me it's really special to me. And this world is special to us." Dark Pit then snapped the Staff in pieces and dropped it on the ground. Viridi then fell to the ground to look at her broken staff with a sad look on her face.

"What a joke. That little girl doesn't know the responsibilities of being a god. Yah, and look at how pathetic that god is. Let's go she is just Bad Luck. Haha, yah I hope when she dies she goes to hell." The gods mumbled. They then all left. Palutena couldn't do anything now. It wouldn't even matter, she wouldn't listen now she is in this state of depression.

"So this is what I get for being here. I knew I shouldn't of stayed home. No matter what I do, I'm just Bad luck. I shouldn't even care anymore." Viridi left. "Oh man, I shouldn't of did that." The dark angel said frustratingly." I don't blame you bro you had to do what must be down. Even if it will cost you the love of your life. Don't worry Pit I have the perfect treatment. What is that Lady Palutena. A cake and green tea and Pittoo I will give you the power of flight for you to go home. And don't worry you have Phosphora there to keep Viridi tamed. Stop calling me that and bye." Dark Pit then flew off.

**Meanwhile at Viridi's temple**

Viridi was on her bed with her face in her knee. She had a dead look in her eyes and her hair was out of a ponytail and it was scattered all over her bed.

"Knock, knock" Phosphora said happily

"Who's there."Viridi said quietly

"The lightning Empress.

The Lightning Empress Who. It's me Phosphora. Hey what's wrong, you usually laugh. I don't feel like talking about it." Phosphora went up and hugged Viridi. "Hey what are you doing. I'm doing something humans call hugging. shows that I care about you. Also to me I like hugging you because your skin is so soft and squishy." Phosphora said with a smirk. "Your lucky that your like a sister to me and WATCH WHERE YOUR TOUCHING. Sorry I just can't resist. Hahaha stop tickling me. See that's the Viridi I know."

Phosphora and Viridi then heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. Hello. Oh it's you Darky. I need to apologize to Viridi. Ok." Phosphora moved a side. Dark Pit walked up with his hands behind his back. "What do you want now you traitor. I'm sorry Viridi for hurting your feelings and your staff. Just because you apology doesn't mean nothing to me. I know that's why I remade your staff." When Viridi looked at the Staff in Dark Pit's hand she was happy and surprised. She thought that Dark Pit will just move on and forget this day but he actually fixed it. Probably it was because Dark Pit has a crush on Viridi. "I used the rest of the magic in my wings to put it back together quickly and more easily. Thank you very much Pittoo. Now every time I look at this it will always remind me of her. Of her? What do you mean. Oh, nothing, nothing important. Just thinking out loud." Viridi said quickly and bashfully.

"Hey do you here something." Phosphora said confused. "Viridi watch out." Phosphora yelled while picking Viridi off from her legs. "Oww, be more gentle with my body. Oops sorry." Phosphora said with a smile. "THANATOS." Dark Pit yelled. "Long time no see. Why are you here. For your little goddess of course. Me. Why. You have to really powerful seeds inside of you. One of them is the Wish Seed and the other is the Life Seed. I don't know what your talking about. Of course you don't know your mother wasn't here to teach. Don't bring my mother into this. Fine, fine. Hades needs does seeds for him to rule over life and this world. And he is willing to do anything to get does seeds even we have to break you apart. What." Viridi clutched tighter on Phosphora, trembling in fear. "You don't have to be afraid Viridi." Dark Pit said. ", Awww is the Goddess of Nature scared. Shut up, i-I'm not sc-scared." Viridi said while clutching onto Phosphora harder putting her head to her chest." That's enough blabber time for you to die." Thanatos shot a large laser at Dark Pit, Phosphora, and Viridi. It was to late for them to dodge. Phosphora and Dark Pit flinched and then opened there eyes seeing a beautiful green haired God using her shield. "Thanatos you and Hades are taking it way to far this time. Killing a innocent goddess. Don't make me laugh Palutena. If try to hurt me someone you really care about will die.

Pit appeared in Thanatos's arm fast asleep.."Let's see how it will feel like when he wakes up with no wings or doesn't wake up at all. You monster let my little angel go. Not until there little goddess come with me.

**o.o What will Viridi choice be. What will happen. I can only tell you a little thing. Phosphora sacrifices her life. This is getting so epic**


	7. Thanatos

"Not talking. I guess i have to take you myself." Thanatos dropped Pit and ran up to Phosphora and snatched Viridi. "Hey let me go. Sorry not until i get does , NO, NO." The young goddess yelled while trying to struggle out of Thanato's arm. "Next stop the Underworld. No, Dark Pit save me. Im coming Viridi. No wait." Phosphora said while stoping Dark Pit. "Why you stop me. The portal has toxic gases that can kill you. Dark Pit." Everyone heard her voice faint."FUCK. I don't deserve To be an angel if i can't protect the goddess that i vowed to protect. Dark Pit stop acting like this and get your shit together." The lightning Empress said. "Stop acting like your the only one worried about her. Now we need to get yo the Underworld and save Viridi. Palutena can you transport us there. Of course I can. To make it more easier I will send you bitterly where Thanatos and Viridi is." Palutena teleported them both to the Underworld.

"They both saw Thanatos and then fell in front of him. "You both came." Viridi said with a smile. "Of course we are your commanders. We have to protect you, Right Dark Pit. Right. Ready to fight Thanatos. Fine then." He said with a smirk look. He putted Viridi down and then stranded there." Phosphora leave it to me. Why? You have to protect Viridi while I will occupy Thanatos. Got it." Dark Pit ran up to Thanatos and took out his bow and charges up and arrow. Meanwhile Phosphora went to Viridi and lifted her up. "Hey pumpkin you missed us. Yup. Let's get Pit of here. Oh no you won't." Thanatos was facing towards Viridi and Phosphora a charging up a laser in his hand. "Shoot that and I will shoot this little angel. Damn it Thanatos. Dark Pit shoot the arrow. But. But nothing we came here to save Viridi and that's it. Phosphora what are thinking." Viridi said worryingly. "Ready, ready." The dark angel shot the charged arrow and Thanatos shot his charged laser. Phosphora threw Viridi to side getting hit by Thanatos's laser. "PHOSPHORA." The little goddess screamed." Hahaha hahaha. What a Pitty. She saved you instead of saving herself. You sstupid, ugly bastard. I'm ducking going to kill you." Viridi said in anger. "Sorry, probably next time. Bye, Bye. Come the Fuck back here you coward. Viridi calm ... down." Viridi looked at Dark Pit holding Phosphora still alive but was bleeding real badly in her stomach.

"Your still alive. I'm so glad." Viridi said hugging Phosphora. "Don't worry when we get back home I promise you, you would be feel like yourself again just go to sleep in the meantime." They warped home. "CRAGALANCHE. COME OUT HERE , IMMEDIATELY." Everyone hold a rumble on the ground."Hey buddy, missed me." Cragalanche nod. "AWWW, your so adorable. I would always love you no matter what and remember that I will always be with you." Viridi said while hugging the rock creature. "Ok can you bring Phosphora to her room." He nod and took Phosphora and to her room. "Viridi, I mean Mistress Viridi." Viridi then blushed. "Umm yes. What's deal with you and Cragalanche. Cragalanche? Oh, he was the first and only creation I made with my mom. He reminds me of good times with my mom. Also when I feel down he is won of the people that makes me happy. What a nice story. Now let's go heal Phosphora." They walked up to Phosphora's room seeing Cragalanche there. "What's wrong Cragalanche. Don't you worry, watch me work my powers ok.

"Let me see if I remember this right. Exar la dek, exar la dek, EXAR LA DEK." Light started to go around Phosphora and her wound started to close. " There we go. Hey ViVi. Yes. How come you can't heal yourself. To heal your own self it requires advanced magic. I'm still a beginner so I can't heal myself. One more thing. What is it. Would you, would you, would you like to go on a date with me. A date? Umm let me think about it.

**What would Viridi's choice be . This is getting I don't know how to describe it.**


End file.
